User talk:Someone456/Archive 6
Photo problems pool. I think i just miissed it.my pool looks more then level 3.and it's level 2.Winter melons are cool!!! (talk) 00:58, September 7, 2013 (UTC) DONT DELETE sOMEone dont delete in last stand in pea pod edit it again or else ill block u from bonkchoysarecool12 Hmm I finished adding them :D --Planter energizer (talk) 12:16, September 7, 2013 (UTC) Are you gonna make a second chapter of your history? That would be so cool. - PvZBeast234 (talk) 12:50, September 7, 2013 (UTC) No problem! Oh, I totally understand. I have the exact same problem, so I can't be as active either. - PvZBeast234 (talk) 14:58, September 7, 2013 (UTC) Sorry Sorry for editing your S.E page i tohught everybody posted pics sorry but i won't make that mistake agian! :( no blocking Plz don't block other user cuz they will not spam anymore ok.from nathania1221 how can I be an administrator Plz tell me how from nathania1221 Nathania121's block box. I know the reason you blocked Nathania and that it is legitimate. However, saying you blocked a user just because they annoyed you kind of sounds like power abuse. Maybe you would prefer to change that blocked template to a reason that doesn't sound like some user annoyed you and you used your bureaucrat powers to block them? -- ProcastinatorMan(talk). *jetpack sounds* 16:04, September 8, 2013 (UTC) Grammar Hi :D! It's just um... I want to talk to someone but IDK where to start so... Btw, I noticed a mistake on your history page. "22nd January, 2013. AltarofCattails (Moon Snail's seocnd account, he made a new one due to he got bored in Snailiad, but he finally used his former account again) gave us an image, which proofed Umbrella Leaf could appear in It's Raining Seeds", that thing should be "second" instead :3... I hope you won't find me troublesome :P! And you're Chinese, right? RoseXinh (talk) 07:14, September 10, 2013 (UTC) Birthday First Featured User Why delete Wordbubble Admin Can I ask for admin now? It has been a month and I have been in this wiki for 4 months.Planter Energizer (talk) 01:57, October 13, 2013 (UTC) Friend? Hi Someone456, I'm a new user in this Wiki and made only 5 edits to this wiki *feeling ashamed*. Since I am new, can you add me as a friend? Lucas.poh.71 (talk) 10:50, October 16, 2013 (UTC) The anti-zombie message Are you a zombie? Iamarepeater (talk) 06:55, October 23, 2013 (UTC) Promotion Can you promote POCD now? It passed.Planter Energizer (talk) 04:11, October 28, 2013 (UTC) Why aren't you editing your user page?Captain chess (talk) 09:49, October 30, 2013 (UTC) Userboxes Cannon7 (talk) 04:15, November 5, 2013 (UTC)Someone, can you teach me how to do Userboxes? ThanksCannon7 (talk) 04:15, November 5, 2013 (UTC) Changes in the Encyclopedia page (HP of Garlic) Deleted Polls Umm... Why did you deleted some of my polls that I created? The following (my) polls that are deleted: Which pea-shooting plant do you like the best? and Which of the tough zombies do you like? However, I won't re-add them once they are deleted. AnthonyBFDI (talk) 01:56, November 11, 2013 (UTC) 14,000 edits Congrats on 14,000 edits dude!Planter Energizer (talk) 23:29, November 27, 2013 (UTC) Rollback Connect to the chat Connect to the chat, please Juqi125, ¿Quieres dejarme un mensaje? 21:33, January 16, 2014 (UTC) THANK YOU SOSOSOSOSOSO MUCH!!!!!!!!!! Thanks. I apologze Dear Someone456, This is DeathZombi here apologizing for the massive mess you have cleaned up yesterday. I should have asked any active administrator about to see if those categories are helpful and I didn't. I just want to help with this wiki. Next time, I will have to ask an admin if any of those actions are acceptable. Now, you left me off with a serious warning and I felt i should have recieved a block instead. But i don't make the blockings. You do. Can we just forget what happened and see if we can become friends? Next time, I will DEFINITELY ask if something needs helping. I have been following the Plant Food page and uploading images about missing zombies that glow but unfortunately, since I snapshoted it from an iphone, the quality sprite is pretty horrible. Is there any wiki tools here to zoom in to the main focus of the picture (glowing zombies)? Reply if you can. I am waiting in my grave... 16:51, February 2, 2014 (UTC) stop deleting Wiki Updates Hey there, Someone456, my name is Doug from Wikia's Community Development Team! I'm stopping by to let you know that I'm interested in giving some parts of this wiki a big overhaul, including the mainpage organization and the background picture. There's the release of Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare coming soon, and I wanted to ask if you had any events planned on the wiki for it's release? I am able to help provide bulk content about the game if you feel the wiki would need the help. This wiki could also be a good fit for a Community Choice Awards Event! (See this example to see what that would look like). I could help set that up and let it go live if you and the rest of the community would enjoy it. Let me know if there is anything specific that you'd like me to address, thanks! TheBlueRogue (profile)•(talk)•( ) 21:39, February 10, 2014 (UTC) Translation how can i make a signature? how can i make a signature?, Someone456. Tian19981234 (talk) 07:10, February 13, 2014 (UTC) ` Court MVZMW and all the other users that saw his messege want the block to be done in chat with a lot of people on, and have it be court and stuff, with finel words and judge and all that stuff. Can we do this? time should be sunday feb 16 9:00 AM east usa, 2:00 PM england, 10:00 PM hong kong, 9:00 pm viatnam. What do you say? Winter melons are cool (talk) 14:42, February 15, 2014 (UTC)